Said and Done, She's Gone
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Siobhan leaves Port Charles and Lucky behind.


_**If Siobhan (a character I adored!) had to leave, why couldn't she leave like this? No body bag necessary.**_

**Said and Done**

_The only thing to do now was leave._

The shift in their relationship had been subtle at first. He spent a lot of time with his former wife because she was grieving over their son's untimely, tragic death (understandable) and then he found out they shared another son in Aidan so that meant spending more time together (understandable) and even when Elizabeth needed his strong shoulder to cry on, it was still understandable. But the one thing she could never wrap her little Irish brain around was why Lucky had excused Elizabeth nearly killing her in the operating room when he couldn't forgive himself for putting Siobhan in the hospital in the first place. His self-loathing knew no bounds. Neither did his love for the Webber girl who had given him enough pain to last five lifetimes. But she was in his blood. Siobhan may wish differently but Lucky would never exorcise that particular demon, no matter how many times he had been hurt - no matter how many times Elizabeth cut him and his self-esteem down to nothing.

Siobhan shouldn't have been as angry as she was because she had figured all along that Lucky was using her as a rebound girl. She hadn't wanted it to be true, of course not, because when he was playing the part of Ronan and she had seen his humanity, something the real Ronan O'Reilly never had, she had fallen for him right then. She had loved him. She had never said those words aloud and now she never would. She was leaving on a jet plane as the song went in less than two hours but she knew she wouldn't be back again. She expected him to look for her for a few weeks out of his sense of obligation and the need to do the right thing (he was a good man, even if he didn't believe it) but she would not be found. The note she left on the table said it all, in her mind.

_"This isn't working out, Lucky. I think we both know that some things just aren't meant to be. I am releasing you to whatever destiny brings you. Thank you for your patience, kindness and friendship but our journey together has reached its end destination. I will be safe so no need to worry about me. Best wishes (and I really mean that), Siobhan". And then she'd spontaneously written down the little Irish blessing she knew so well:_

_"May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of his hand._

_May God be with you and bless you:  
May you see your children's children.  
May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings.  
May you know nothing but happiness  
From this day forward._

_May the road rise up to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home  
And may the hand of a friend always be near._

_May green be the grass you walk on,  
May blue be the skies above you,  
May pure be the joys that surround you,  
May true be the hearts that love you."_

She then put down the pen and began to remove her wedding ring. She may have been disappointed inside but her hand remained steady as she pulled it free and set it next to the letter and poem. She sighed and then returned to finish packing. She only took what she would really need and nothing Lucky had given her. She didn't want the memories every time she looked at the dress he had bought her for their wedding or the CD he'd made of his music for her to listen to.

She walked back into the living room, stuffed all she was taking into two small bags and then walked towards the door. She looked around. Save for the ring on the table there was no evidence she had ever been there. She supposed that was for the best. She sighed and then turned back around, opening the door and slipping out of it. Her time in Port Charles had been fun for a while but she was glad to be going. Now all she had to do was move forward.

Somehow she knew that would be easier said than actually done.

* * *

**She's Gone**

He sat by the window watching the empty, darkened street below. No matter how many times he turned away from it, he would always return within a minute or two. He spent the time in between pacing and wondering why he had to go and hurt her; drive her away. He kept hoping for some sign of her through the frosted glass but there was none. She was gone. She was really gone. He kept thinking of his promise to dance with her in the rain. He never had and now he felt disgusted with himself, more than ever.

A storm was on the horizon, he could feel it in his chilled veins, and this was the night they should have been together. They should have danced in the icy rain and then warmed each other's bodies after wards from the inside out. Instead, he was alone and she was out there somewhere, believing he had turned against her. He didn't even know where to start looking for her and she had asked him not to come after her in her letter. That letter was sitting on the coffee table in a crumpled ball, mocking him, reminding him of how he had lost the best thing that possibly ever happened to him. All because he couldn't keep his promises and keep his distance from his ex-wife. That just scratched the surface though of how he had neglected her and pushed her away. He had been the one to ask her to stay, to take a leap of faith with him, and he had abused her trust. He had corrupted her dreams. Sometimes when she had looked at him with her so eyes full of understanding and passion, he had thought maybe, just maybe, she loved him. He had told her once that their marriage wasn't about a green card and he hadn't lied. He had felt so much for her, more than he had ever thought possible. He had loved her and yet, he had chased her away for a dream, for an obsession, for a teenage fantasy that never quite lived up to reality. He had thrown it all away and now she was gone. She was really gone.

The rain started then, drumming against the window pane as he turned back to watch the street. There was no sign of her. No sign at all. It was almost like he had conjured her up in his dreams and now he had to wake up. And the reality, the cold light of dawn, could not possibly hurt any worse.


End file.
